El rey vive en mí
by martahatun
Summary: Versión genderbend de la película frozen. Elsa:Eliser. Ansel:Anna. Krista:Kristoff. Hans:Hanne


**Hola a todos, con ustedes mi primera historia en ff. net. La cual consiste en una versión genderbend de la película Frozen de Disney Pictures de la cual no soy propietaria. Espero puedan darle una oportunidad y dejarme saber su opinión sobre ella. !Saludos!**

* * *

La madrugada hacia acto de presencia en el Castillo de Arendelle, los rayos del sol se asomaban tímidamente por las ventanas de cristal de la fortaleza nórdica. Junto con ellos se abrían dos pares de ojos azules enmarcadas por espesas pestañas pertenecientes a un pequeño de nombre Ansel.

El pequeño príncipe se levantó de un salto de su cama, una sonrisa de excitación marcando su rostro cubierto de pecas, mientras se dirigía a la cama a su lado, donde dormía un pequeño de mayor edad, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules que no daban señal alguna de abrirse pronto.

-Eliser-susurró el pequeño pelirrojo mientras sacudía el cuerpo durmiente de su hermano mayor, al no tener más respuesta que un gruñido leve, el joven príncipe exclamó ¡Despierta ya!-mientras sacudía con mayor vigor al mayor.  
-Ansel, no me molestes-respondió un poco fastidiado el heredero a la corona de Arendelle-¡Vete a dormir!

Con un puchero en su rostro, el menor respondió- No soy un bebé como para dormir todo el día. El cielo despertó y yo también. ¡Debemos jugar!-respondió empuñando sus manos en señal de decisión.

-Pues ve a jugar tu solo-respondió Eliser mientras empujaba a su hermano fuera de su cama.

El pequeño cayó al piso con un ligero "tud", frustrado por lo aburrido que era su hermano. De repente una idea brotó en su cerebro con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó nuevamente al oído de su hermano y susurró:

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- preguntó el de cabello pelirrojo, levantando sus cejas de manera persuasiva.

El peliplateado abrió sus ojos instantáneamente al escuchar la propuesta de su hermano.

Minutos después el niño tomaba la mano de su hermano mayor mientras corrían escalera abajo intentando ser minuciosos por sus padres y los servientes del castillo.

-Haz la magia, Eliser- insistía Ansel-¡Nieve, nieve, nieve!

Eliser rodó los ojos ante el entusiasmo exacerbado de su hermano pero sonrió al momento que con un movimiento de sus manos hielo brotaba y rodeaba la habitación, cubriendo de blanco la habitación.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Eliser a su hermano.

-¡LISTO!-exclamó el pequeño pelirrojo.

En ese momento Eliser presiono su pie fuertemente en el suelo y una fina capa de hielo lo cubrió, formando una pista dentro del lugar. Su hermano de deslizaba por el hielo riendo jovialmente. Pronto el suelo se cubrió de nieve y ambos hermanos hicieron un muñeco de nieve.

-Hola, me dicen Olenna- dijo Eliser detrás de una muñeca de nieve que había hecho, haciendo su voz aguda y chillona- y adoro los abrazos.

Ansel río ante la ocurrencia

-¡Olenna eres genial!-expresó el pequeño mientras abrazaba a la escultura, sintiendo su húmeda complexión contra su pecho.

Luego ambos se lanzaron sobre un montículo de nieve. Al llegar al final, Ansel se lanzó sobre otro, hundiéndose en la nieve, se levantó para tirarse al aire.

Eliser movió sus manos para generar más nieve logrando que su hermano cayerá seguro.

-¡Atrápame!-le reto con entusiasmo su hermano menor, quien se deleitaba con la diversión proporcionada por la habilidad de su hermano.

Eliser continuó formando montones de nieve, uno más alto que el otro.

-¡Otro!- seguía gritando Ansel, cada vez más rápido.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Eliser al ver la velocidad de su hermano.

Ansel no lo escucho y siguió saltando mientras reía.

Eliser generaba más nieve intentando mantener el ritmo de su hermano con rapidez, pero concentrado evitando que Ansel cayera tropezó con su propio hielo.

Soltó un quejido, y al levantar la cabeza vio como Ansel, sin percatarse de la caída de su hermano , saltó de un alto montículo.

-¡Ansel!- gritó Eliser desesperado, lanzó un rayo de nieve con la esperanza de que amortiguara la caída de su hermano, en su lugar, este impacto directo en la cabeza de su hermano, dejándolo caer rodando por la ladera, inconsciente.

Estupefacto por la escena que acababa de presenciar el joven príncipe se quedó inmóvil un momento contemplando la figura de su hermano en el suelo.

¡ANSEL!-gritó con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos el heredero a la corona mientras corría hacia su hermano y tomaba su figura en brazos esperando que reaccionara. Mientras sacudía al menor, pudo notar que en su cabeza un mechón se había tornado completamente blanco. Aún más angustiado por tal suceso el mayor de los hermanos llamó-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!


End file.
